


Will You Still Need Me? Will You Still Feed Me?

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Roman is sick. Ra's takes care of him.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Will You Still Need Me? Will You Still Feed Me?

Ra's sat down on the mattress next to Roman's lying form.

Roman was lying with his back turned to Ra's, his breathing slowly and even. He was shivering slightly. Roman’s steady breathing halted for a moment and then he rasped out:

“Ra's?”

“Yes Pet,” Ra's confirmed, “It’s me.”

“Don’t look at me.” Roman whined, while he pulled up the covers to hide his face under them.

“I’m hideous.”

Ra's softly stroked the tufts of brown hair that were peaking out from under the covers.

“Somehow, I very much doubt that.”

Roman just let out a pitiful sound and didn’t move the covers away.

“You could never be hideous to me, my precious boy.” He coerced and slowly pulled the covers back, revealing Roman's shivering form. Roman pressed his face into one of the big pillows from the king sized bed and whimpered.

Ra's made comforting sounds, while stroking Roman’s cheek with his finger. He noted how warm Roman felt to his touch.

“Turn around, pet.”

Roman made a protesting sound, but turned to face Ra's anyway. He pouted at Ra’s, who studied Roman’s face for a moment.

He was pale and sweaty and a few strands of hair were plastered to his forehead. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes and when Ra’s brought up his hand to feel Roman’s forehead, he noticed that Roman was burning hot. In short, he looked awful.

But Ra's knew that if he told Roman that, he would be sulking for at least a week. Probably longer.

“See, you could never be ugly.” Ra’s said and he kissed Roman’s pout. Roman groaned and fell back on the bed. He covered his face with his arms.

“I’m dying.” Roman’s dramatic tone was muffled by his arms.

“You just have the flu, pet.” Ra's reminded him. Roman didn’t react.

“Have you eaten?”

Roman mumbled something incoherently and Ra’s took that as a “no”.

He stood up from the bed, Roman didn’t move, and walked to the kitchen. It wasn't usual for Roman to forget to eat. After all, Roman liked good and expensive food. But what he liked even more was to tease Ra's during diners, Roman would suck on his fingers, make obscene noises and run his foot up and down Ra's' leg. After that, Ra's would take him to the bedroom and punish him for his childish behavior.

Ra's put a plain slice of bread in the toaster and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. 

“Ra’s?” Roman’s voice came from the bedroom.

Ra's filled the glass with tap water and waited until the toast jumped out of the toaster before he put it on a plate. He wondered whether he should put butter on it, but decided against it when Roman called out for him again.

He walked back into the bedroom, where Roman was still lying on his back, face covered by his arms, making pitiful little sounds.

Ra's put the plate and glass on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down. The mattress dipped under his weight. This prompted Roman to open his eyes and scooted over to where Ra's was sitting.

“I thought you had left me.” He said breathlessly, showing a vulnerability that he normally wouldn’t show to anyone, not even Ra’s.

“I was just getting you something to eat.” Ra's answered, while he softly stroked Roman's cheek, returning Roman's vulnerability with the soft gesture.

“I don’t want to eat.” He rolled his back to Ra's again, not facing him.

“Pet,” Ra’s said sternly, “You may not want to eat, but your body needs nutrition.”

Roman hesitantly rolled back.

“Sit up.” Ra’s ordered. Roman rolled his eyes. Normally, Ra’s would punish him for such a gesture of deviance, but only in a way he knew Roman liked of course, but right now he decided to let it slide. He would save the punishment for a time they could both enjoy it.

"Eat and when you're feeling better, I will reward you."

The change in Roman's demeanor was almost immediate. He scrambled to the headboard to sit up. Ra's pushed one of Roman's fancy silk pillows under Roman's back to help him sit comfortable. He handed Roman the plate.

Roman took it with reluctance and after a stern look from Ra's brought the toast to his mouth. Roman nibbled on his dry toast, but stopped occasionally so Ra’s could make him drink sips of water. Once the cup was empty and Roman had eaten half of his toast, he gave Ra’s a pleading look. Ra's sighed and took Roman’s plate with the half-eaten toast from his hand. He placed it and the cup on the nightstand next to the bed.

Ra's pulled the covers back, revealing Roman’s body. He was nearly naked, the only thing he was wearing were his boxer shorts.

Roman shrieked and tried to cover up his body with his arms. Not out of modesty, no Ra’s knew Roman was about as modest as a French whore, but out of shame. As became apparent when his cheeks flashed a deep red color.

“What are you doing?” Roman asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

“What does it look like?” Ra’s responded. He sat down on the edge of the bed, took of his shoes and laid down next to Roman.

He shifted both of them, until he was holding Roman from behind.

“Stop it, you’ll get sick too.” Roman protested, even though Ra’s knew he wanted, no craved, the attention from him.

“I don’t care.” Ra’s declared stubbornly as he nuzzled Roman’s neck. He pressed a soft kiss against the skin between Roman's ear and neck. Roman shivered in his arms, but Ra's couldn't tell whether it was from the fever of from Ra's' arms around him.

Ra's pulled the blankets up and tightly around them. He pressed one of his legs between Roman’s.

“Sleep, pet.” He growled lowly in Roman’s ear.

“Don’t leave me.” Roman mumbled.

“Never.” Ra’s promised and pressed a kiss against Roman's ear as his breathing became deep and even.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
